Little Felis
by E. Allen
Summary: Meow was the only thing he could do to say he loves her and he hoped she would understand his words. Roxas x Namine. AU, Drabbles/Short Stories.
1. Additional Member of The Family

**LITTLE FELIS**

* * *

**Additional Member of The Family**

* * *

A soft, meowing voice was what welcomed her when she opened her apartment door.

She stared at the source of the voice.

A kitten was being held towards her, looking frail and tired. It had soft, sandy-coloured fur covered its thin body and a pair of round blue eyes that were staring back at her with a hint of curiosity in them.

"Sora," Namine called for her cousin, whose hands were holding the little creature. "I won't ask how you entered my apartment," she said, "but would you explain what this is?"

"This," said the brown-haired boy, "is a cat."

"A kitten," she corrected. "And why is it here?"

"I found him when I was on my way home," he explained, "He was injured so I took him in, but Riku is allergic to cats' fur. I asked my friends, but none of them wanted to take him. In the end, I decided to come here."

Namine closed her eyes tiredly, sighing. "Sora," she said, "If you're thinking about asking me to take the kitten in, the answer is no!"

"What! Why?"

"Need I list the reasons?" she said. "First, I am a college student. Second, I live alone and have very limited budget I spend for my own needs. And now you expect me to take care of a kitten?"

"I can help you pay half of the budget," Sora said with a hopeful tone in his voice. "He just needs a place to live. He won't make it if I leave him now. Please, Namine!"

"No means no, Sora," she said, "I'm busy with my college and my job. I know you want to help him, but the kitten would be left uncared when I am away."

The brunette went silence and bowed his head down in disappointment. "So you don't want to take him either, huh?"

Namine opened her mouth and was going to reject the request again when a voice stopped her.

"Meow."

She paused.

… … …

"Go wash him while I prepare some food for him."

Sora immediately looked up. His face lit up with hope and the usual brightness that he always radiated around. "You'll take him?" he questioned.

She bit her lip, unsure of the decision she had just made. "…Yes," she said slowly. "I'll take him in."

* * *

Author's Note:

Decided to do some short stories. Hope it's not too cliche or something.

Cat is _Felis Silvestris Catus_ in Latin. I'm out of idea for the title, seriously... Any suggestion?


	2. The Name

**LITTLE FELIS

* * *

**

**The Name**

* * *

Namine stared at the book she had found lying on the kitchen table just a minute ago. It appeared that the brown-haired cousin of hers had left it there before she arrived home.

How she knew? Two reasons: One, there was a note that read _'As a thank you for taking the cat in'_ with a small smiley drawn on the left corner of the paper but no name; two, who else could enter her _locked_ apartment when she wasn't home and left without taking anything but a pack of biscuit, a popsicle, and two cans of coke?

Namine sighed. Maybe she should get a new apartment key soon.

Slumping herself into her bed, she took the book in her hand and looked at the front cover. Written on it: 'Cats and How to Take Care of Them.'

Pausing for a moment, she slowly flipped the book open and read through the pages while skipping some parts she thought were unnecessary. It was when she came upon a catalogue of pets' collars that she found a small note slipped between the pages.

'_The cat needs a collar. How about buy it this Saturday? P.S. Say, aren't you going to name him?'_

"Name, huh?"

Namine turned her head to the side, toward the spot beside her where the kitten was circling himself comfortably.

She thought for a moment.

"Roxas. Your name will be Roxas."

* * *

Author's Note:

How can a short story like this took me such a long time? No idea. I'm just a slow writer.

Roxas hasn't made any 'real' appearance yet.


	3. Existence

**LITTLE FELIS

* * *

**

**Existence

* * *

  
**

He had never had a name before. At least, not a name of his own. Some of those human children called him Kitty, Pussy, and names of such, but never a _real_ name.

He hadn't a name, but never once he cared about that.

He knew he was a non-existence. He lived, but not existed. He was only a side-role that one would give a side-glance at and was forgotten the next second. He was a bystander that no one would realize even if he was not there. Just like that, his presence was merely unknown.

He knew about it that much.

And that was why he didn't have a care about it.

-x-x-x-

Roxas. That was his name. At least, that was the name his owner had given him and called him with.

The name had not been given a long thought nor did it have any special meaning in it. It was merely a word, nothing's more.

But every time she called him by the name, every time she acknowledged his presence by that one word,

He knew he existed.

* * *

Author's Note:

Another update and the first Roxas' Point of View. Yay?


	4. Collar

**LITTLE FELIS

* * *

**

**Collar

* * *

  
**

Saturday was a total day-off for Namine. It was a day when she could be free from all those brain-killing activities she had gone through days before, the day when she could finally get herself some peaceful rest, the only day when there was no college, no assignment, and no patience-taking costumer she had to deal with. It was her responsibility-free day.

At least, it was supposed to be.

"What about this?"

"Too big."

"This one?"

"Too weird."

"Then this one?"

"Too expensive?"

"How's this? I think it looks cool."

"Sora, that's a cone."

"I know. Just making sure that you actually look." The brunette grinned. "Wait here. I'll go looking for some others, okay?"

Namine sighed tiredly, slumping herself down on a nearest paw-shaped bench in the pet shop.

It was Saturday. It was her supposed-to-be day-off. But when a certain brunette came to her apartment and rang her bell repeatedly at nine in the morning with "I come to pick you up so we can buy a collar for the cat" and a puppy-look, she just couldn't refuse.

Namine groaned when she felt her stomach grumbling. She looked at her watch. It was half past two. It had been four hours since she had left home without breakfast and now she was at the verge of being hypoglycaemia.

She decided to call the day off and started to look around for her cousin. That was when her eyes laid upon a collar placed on the small counter at the far back of the store.

The collar was made of nylon with a traditional buckle that held it together. An identification tag and a strange-shaped star made of silver were hanging on an end. The collar itself was actually pretty simple with its black and white checker box pattern. But, somehow, something about it caught her eyes.

"Hey, that one's pretty good," Sora said, suddenly appearing beside her out of nowhere.

Namine slowly nodded. "It is good."

* * *

Author's Note:

Elizabethan collar, or sometimes called cone, is a cone-shaped medical device worn by animal that is used to prevent the animal from biting or licking while their wounds heal. Check google or wikipedia to see the picture of it.

And, yes, Roxas is a kitten, still. But he'll eventually grow up in the next few chapters.


	5. Tamed

**LITTLE FELIS

* * *

**

**Tamed

* * *

**

While most dogs were a loyal companion for their master, cats preferred to dedicate themselves to freedom.

And as did Roxas.

Just as any normal cats, Roxas loved to be free. He didn't like to be tied down, not a bit. He hated the feeling of being choked up from getting limited space of movements. He despised the taste of being bound.

And that included any types of 'binding'.

So when a certain brunette had chased him around the room holding a collar in his hands while trying to attach it to his neck, Roxas had no choice but to fight back and got the poor boy some scratches.

But when it was Namine he was facing, and instead of chasing him around the room, she was hugging him in her chest while giving him a smile that was rarely there, Roxas could hardly keep himself struggling out for his freedom.

Maybe being restrained wasn't all that bad after all.

In a good way, that is.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks to Flightfoot for the review.

I've said this before, but, yeah, Roxas is still a kitten. And about him being special, it's a secret. -smirk-


	6. Overprotective

** LITTLE FELIS**

* * *

**Overprotective**

* * *

Roxas hates male humans.

With the exception of that brunette cousin of Namine, the silver-haired veterinarian (he will overlook those times when he tried to shove that pen-like thingy into his butt just this once), and that Riku friend of Sora, Roxas doesn't like them a bit.

He feels like he has the need to keep an eye on them.

Especially when it involves Namine.

Just like this time.

When a guy classmate of hers was coming over to their apartment with the motive of a college project, Roxas could easily sense that the project was not his only reason.

Not when he was showing her that nervous smile every time his gaze met hers. Not with that blush he was having on his cheeks whenever their hands accidentally brushed each other.

Roxas knew right away.

He couldn't trust this guy.

So when the guy had leaned over the table and reached out his hand for a strand of Namine's hair that was sliding down her shoulder, he thought it was the time he stepped in.

And so he let out a soft meow for his master to notice and gave the boy a sharp glance before he took a comfortable spot on Namine's lap.

He was protective, alright.

But as long as it was to keep Namine away from those wolves in sheep's clothing,

He couldn't care less about that.

* * *

Author's note:

Been kind of long since I last updated. For some reasons, I just couldn't seem to upload any document.

Thank you for Flightfoot for the review. I greatly appreciate it.


	7. Smile

**LITTLE FELIS**

* * *

**Smile**

* * *

Namine rarely smiles.

It was a fact that Roxas had come to realize after spending one whole year living with the girl.

That brunette cousin of hers had once told her to smile more often, saying she would look cute with it.

But Roxas thought different.

He thought she was beautiful the way she was.

The way she was keeping a straight face every time she felt nervous. The way she was frowning instead of smiling whenever she was shy.

He loved Namine as she was.

Because even without a fake, forced smile,

Her eyes had told him something that a smile didn't.

* * *

Author's note:

This might be the shortest story out of the others.


	8. Boyfriend

**LITTLE FELIS

* * *

**

**Boyfriend

* * *

**

Roxas didn't like male humans.

He dared to say it once more.

He did _not_ like male humans.

In fact, he hated them. Very. Much.

And yet, _this_ just had to happen.

Again.

A guy was coming over to their apartment.

But with no project as the reason this time.

The reason was something else and he had the feeling that it wasn't a good reason, either.

Namine's shy smile, along with the light blush she was having on her cheeks had risen his suspicion.

And her next sentence had settled it.

"Roxas, meet my boyfriend, Ventus."

* * *

Author's note:

A bit of copy and paste from the chapter six. Really short, I know.

Thanks for the review for Flightfoot and to all who have put this story in their story alert.


	9. Consequence

**LITTLE FELIS**

**

* * *

**

**Consequence**

* * *

"Ouw!"

"Hold it for a moment."

"Ouw, ouw… OUW!"

Ven pulled his hand back swiftly, cringing at the sensation of ethanol making contact with freshly-opened flesh.

"Wait," Namine said, "I still need to put some band-aids to those cuts. It'll be bad if we don't treat them. Come here. Give me your hand."

Ven looked at the girl in front of him for a moment, frowning childishly as he searched for any kinds of hidden threat on her face. When he found any, he sighed and let her treated his wounds silently.

"Sorry about that."

Ven looked up. "About what?"

"About Roxas scratching you," she said as she applied band-aids to his cuts. "I know it's not very nice of him, but Roxas isn't usually like that."

"Oh, yeah," he said, scratching his head in remembrance at how the cat had attacked him unannounced as soon as he saw him. "He does seem to not like me very much. Did I do something?"

Namine shook her head. "No, it's not that. Roxas is just quite protective toward me. That's all." Applying another band-aid to her boyfriend's arm, she continued, "It's not that I dislike it, but I wish he wouldn't hurt you."

Ven didn't say anything and instead of answering, he only looked at her, letting the silence stepped in between them. It was him who broke the silence not long after.

"You don't need to worry about me, Namine. I'm feeling just fine, see? It's no big deal," he assured. "And anyway," he lifted a hand and put it on Namine's cheek, "these scratches might be hurt, but it's worth the while because I can be with you."

After saying that with a smile, Ven leaned his head closer, touched his lips to hers, and ki—

"HISSS!"

… … ….

"Nam."

"Yeah?"

"Please remind me not to kiss you in front of Roxas because he's chomping my butt right now."

* * *

Author's note:

I haven't been able to update the story. Sorry for the very late update.

Much thanks to XShiori-chanX for the review.


End file.
